The Booth Special
by Kindred01
Summary: Modern AU, Bilbo is a waiter and Thorin is a rich business man.


Bilbo ties the apron around his waist, putting his little note pad in the pocket before he heard his name being call out.

"When you are finished preening yourself, Baggins, get out there and take orders." The manger hissed at him. Bilbo looked at him though the mirror.

"Yes sir." Bilbo said as he spun around and walked out towards the front of the house.

"You're working the private booth tonight." The dark haired manger said, not taking his eyes from the list of booked tables. The curly blonde shook his head.

"What? Why? That's Dem's area." He argued. He hated working the booths. The customers that took the booths at the back were not very nice people; they could be too touchy feeling or rude. The last time Bilbo worked the booth he ended up being punched.

"Dem quit, got himself a new job so you're on booth and that's the end of it. Try not to piss off the clients with your big mouth." He sneered as he spun Bilbo around and placed his hands on the smaller man's shoulders and pushing him out towards the back.

The young man sighed and walked to the booth book to see who had booked what for the night. All customers who wanted the booth had to book it, no drop ins were allowed unless they were regulars and knew the manger. There was only one name in the book that made Bilbo groan.

"Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo whispered as he bit his bottom lip.

Thorin was a wealthy man who ran some sort of export business that belonged to his grandfather. Everyone knew how close knit everyone who worked there were, all family related at some point down the lines. All Bilbo knew was the family was rich and owned a few places in town and they had a sort of rivalry with the Thranduil's business. Bilbo was in a bar once with his old man and there were two from Erebor and Co. They were drinking and having a good time chatting up the local ladies and lads, when three workers from Mirkwood Limited came into the bar. Bilbo could remember everyone freezing when they saw the three tall men walk up to the bar next to Thorin's men and the pub empty in five seconds flat, leaving the poor bar tender alone.

Bilbo shivered at the memory. It was safe to say they scared Bilbo, who by all means is a quiet, timid mouse, but those men reminded the poor teen of bear's big, noisy and messy angry bears. Swallowing his fears he looked up and saw Thorin walk up to the door. Straightening himself out, Bilbo smiled.

"Hello Mr Oakenshield. I have your normal booth set up for you and your friends." Bilbo said politely.

"I want a single booth tonight, Dem… you're not Dem?" The large man said as he handed his coat to Bilbo. He eyed him up. "You're that Baggins boy, the grocer's lad."

"Yes sir." He smiled, a little unnerved that Thorin knew who his dad was.

"Is Dem ill?"

"No sir he left for a new job elsewhere." Bilbo said handing up Thorin's coat.

"Well I guess you have to do." The man said, while he watched the blonde boy hang his coat up. "Do you know what Dem did for me on these evenings?" He asked looking at the blonde's arse.

"Take you order and serve you?"

Thorin just smiled, sending a shiver down Bilbo's spin.

The blonde teen walked Thorin to a single booth. He opened the door to the roomy booth; it had one table with a red and black table cloth and was set simply for one or two people. There was a mirror on the roof that stretched out into strips down the four walls. This room always made Bilbo uneasy, you could see what a person was doing even with their back turned. Also, he didn't understand why the room had a large sofa.

Thorin sat down and looked at Bilbo with a blank look on his face.

"Here is the wine list Sir." Bilbo said as he handed over the deep red book. Thorin opened and looked at it, it only took a couple of seconds for him to make his choice. "The Barolo please."

"Yes sir, I will leave you with our menu and get you your wine." Bilbo hurried off. Thorin smirked as he looked at the food menu, he liked how flustered the waiter got and the way his pink tongue peaked out too like his rosy lips and he loved how his arse looked in the black trousers.

"Here we are sir." Bilbo said as he walked back into the room and showed him the bottle of red, Thorin nodded and watched Bilbo open it before he poured it into the glass

"Tell me, what's your name other than 'Baggins'?" Thorin asked Bilbo, as he took a sip of his wine.

"Bilbo sir." The curly blonde blushed slightly at the smirk on the man's lips. He moved his hand though his thick black hair.

"Bilbo Baggins." He mused. "How old are you?" Swallowing Bilbo wondered if he was ever going to order something to eat.

"19."

"You look younger."

"I get that a lot sir, I have to have my ID with me whenever I want to buy an age 18 DVD." Bilbo smiled as he stood there. Thorin let out a chuckle as he sipped his drink again. "Mr Oakenshield, sir, are you going to order something?" He asked.

"Why, you have other customers?" Thorin asked, Bilbo blushed slightly again

"N-No I'm on booth tonight and you are the only one who booked."

"Just tonight, well then I must make tonight count then." He smirked as he closed the menu and looked up at him. "I will have the Booth special."

Bilbo looked confused as he tried to wrack his brain. _What is the Booth special…_ He thought as he looked at the bearded man sat in front of him. _What's Dem been doing…_

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what that is?"

"Oh, well, you see, Dem would get me the Booth Special." Bilbo looked blankly at him with an innocent look on his face that made Thorin smirk as leaned back "If you do the same there is a 100 pound tip in it for you." He watched Bilbo blink and lick his lips with worry and interest.

"O-Okay what is a Booth special?" Bilbo asked. Throin leaned closer to Bilbo giving the golden haired teen's bum a squeeze, Bilbo gave a loud squeak and slapped Thorin's hand away "What do you think "It's a Booth Special."

"Dem let you d-do that?" Bilbo asked feeling too shocked for words as he watched Thorin stand up and walk over to the young waiter and place both hands on his hips

"You have been working here for how long?"

"A-A year." Bilbo whispered as he felt the hand on his hips move up the side of his body, sending odd shivers through him.

"And the manger never told you what the booths are really for?"

The blonde eyes widened in shock; his manger knew what Dem was doing, what the others did when they work the booths… _No wonder I got into trouble after the last time…_

"Oh god." Bilbo said as he hid his face into his hands as he felt the large man press himself closer to him, making poor Bilbo hot under the collar.

"I never hurt Dem if that is what you are thinking. He was always the one to start it." Thorin told him, two blue eyes looked up at Thorin with worry in them.

"Yes, he would, but I'm not like that. What would my father say he if knew that I work for a place that make whores of the waiters!" He gasped.

"Well, if he doesn't know he's a fool, and if he does know, then he's a fool for not telling you."

Bilbo felt his cheek heat up and become red as he looked up at the dark haired man. He was so close that he could feel the heat coming off Thorin, he could smell his aftershave, he could see all the little grey hairs in his beard.

"I-I-I don't do that type of thing you know, I don't do the thank you for the f-fuck sir and here's your bill." Bilbo said shaking his head.

"What if I don't want it to be a one-time thing?" He purred as he leaned in against Bilbo's slightly pointed ears, the curly blonde whimpered at the husky voice.

"Mr Oakenshield, I… I don't want to become a pet." Bilbo whimpered as he felt a pair of lips against his neck.

"You won't be my pet." He mumbled against the skin as his mouth ran along towards his Adam's apple, nipping it as he bobbed up and down making Bilbo gasp and writhe against Thorin. "I don't do pets, they get ideas and mess up things. Dem was a nice lad but not the type you want to take to dinner or to parties, you know. And I do prefer to keep Lovers. Lover already know what to expect." He chuckled as he nipped Bilbo's neck.

"I-Is that why Dem left here? Because you won't take him as a lover." Bilbo said shivering against Thorin's body.

"Nope, he left because Thranduil got into his pants."


End file.
